One Sociopath, One Psychopath, and The British Government
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: What if you had been away and now your back? This is the current situation for Kaitlyn. She has been gone for two years and there are a few people she wants to see again. That would be the Holmes brothers, you could say there were very close growing up and now she's back. She quickly grow close to John, she was taught feelings are a weakness. Will John be hers?


One Psychopath, One Sociopath, and The British Government

Chapter 1

Meeting The Family

Mycroft was sitting in his office wondering through paper after paper. This was frustrating, he had taught her almost everything she knows…almost. He had every camera in the British government looking for her. She was good at hiding he had to admit. She had been gone for almost two years, she called him on a regular basis. She was good like that. His phone dinged he looked to see who had texted him. He smiled slightly 'speaking of the devil.' **"Are you worried about me Croft?" **He shook his head dropping his phone back on the table to continue his work. She couldn't outsmart him forever.

Turns out she had been right. Mycroft though he would never admit it was worried about her. Seems Sherlock was too. They had now spent the last two years occasionally searching for her when they were free. They were currently outside the crime scene of a strange murderer who supposedly talked his victims to death…or something like that. Mycroft could really care less, these kind of things were more in Sherlock's interest. He saw John stop Sherlock, most likely telling him that he was the man John had talked to earlier (though Sherlock already knew that).

Sherlock walked over to him slightly acknowledging him. "So. Another case cracked. How very public spirited. Though that's never really your motivation, is it? "What are you doing here?" Sherlock now sounded irritated which was partially why Mycroft said it. "As ever, I'm concerned about you." Sherlock looked slightly offended at what he was getting ready to say. "Yes, I've been hearing about your concern." Mycroft was wonderful at reading people. Almost as good as his brother but he would never understand him. "Always so aggressive. Didn't it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" Mycroft was trying he really was but Sherlock was stubborn and had formed his opinion long ago. The only one he would ever actually listen to would be 'her'. Sherlock interfered with his thoughts by replying "Oddly enough, no." Mycroft took a deep breath trying to control himself. "We have more in common that you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. And you know how it always upset Mummy." He knew he was going to regret it but he said it anyway. "I upset her? It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft!" Sherlock was losing his temper once again. They never could stay together long before this happened. This is where the idiot jumped in. "No. No, wait Mummy, who's Mummy?" 'How thick is this guy! Really?' Mycroft could tell Sherlock was thinking the same thing. "Mother. Our mother. This is my brother Mycroft. Putting on weight again?" Sherlock always knew how to set Mycroft off and Mycroft struggled to not reach forward and strike him as they did occasionally when they were children. "Losing it. In fact." He managed to stay with a straight face. Mycroft decided to change the conversation. "So have you seen her?" Sherlock was quick to reply, letting Mycroft know that he too had been worried about her. While he and Sherlock may not get along or agree on many things she was a soft spot in both of their hearts. "No, have you?" Mycroft pursed his lips in a thinking/stressed motion. "No, she did contact me though. I assume she contacted you too." Sherlock nodded his head thinking. "You think she's back?" Mycroft had to think about this one for a moment "It's possible." Sherlock knew that Mycroft was worried. If the fact that Mycroft actually brought her up wasn't enough than the look on his face was. Sherlock would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about her either. They both ignored John's confused glances. John just decided to ask the safest question instead (seeing that there was a lot of tension within the subject of 'her'.) "He's your brother?" Sherlock answered simply "Of course, he's my brother." John looked awkward as he asked the next question "So he's not..." Sherlock was slightly confused. "I don't know criminal mastermind." Sherlock smiled "Close enough." Mycroft rolled his eyes in annoyance "For goodness sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government." Sherlock was quick to add "He is the British government. When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis. Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does for the traffic." Sherlock walked off leaving an irritated Mycroft behind. John was getting ready to follow but turned back "So when you say you're concerned about him, you actually are concerned?" 'Why wouldn't I be?' "Yes of course." John still wasn't finished. "I mean, it actually is a childish feud?" Mycroft stared ahead at Sherlock as he answered "He's always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners." John responded half interested "Yeah. No, God no." Mycroft watched them walk off knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He had to find out if she was back.

She had been in London for a while now. She knew how to stay hidden and planned on doing it for a little while longer. She just loved to have fun with her boys. She walked into the museum up the stairs to see one of her longtime friends doing what she always did. She laughed at the picture and walked up to her friend. "Hey Soo!" Soo seemed startled for a moment before turning around to match the voice to a face. A very familiar one at that! "No way! How are you here! Last time we talked you had gone out of the country and were expected to be gone for what, three years!" She pulled her friend into a long hug. "Yeah, well I got out a year early. No biggie." Soo laughed at her friend's nonchalance. "You never give yourself enough credit." Her friend shrugged her shoulders as if this was no big deal. "Come one we have a lot to talk about." They walked off to find something to eat.


End file.
